Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera/Battle
by FuuMegami
Summary: Go to Episode 50 for Wednesday February 14 2001's episode
1. Default Chapter

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 41  
**Air Date: Thursday, Febuary 1st 2001**  
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1] -- Check out the new characters!  
Goku had Setsuna thrown out of the house for lying as she did.  
  
Eagle invited Usagi to live with him due to the high stress levels. She agreed and Goku was relieved.  
  
Usagi sat silently in her room brushing her hair. She stared into her own hurt eyes. She wanted to yell at the girl in the mirror. She was acting so immature.  
  
A hand rested on her shoulder. "Usako, did you sleep well?" Eagle asked.  
  
"If I had been able to sleep I know it would have been a pleasant nights rest. But I am still tortured by what I read. I don't know who I am." She replied sadly.  
  
He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. "I wish I could make it all disappear. I want nothing more than you to be eternally happy."  
  
She kissed him softly.  
  
"Eagle, you will make a wonderful daddy." Usagi said smiling.  
  
"Yup. But should we tell her I'm not her dad?" He asked.  
  
"I. . . As much as it hurt me. No. There's no proof. And it's not who the father is biologically, but who raised her." Usagi replied.  
  
He nodded. "You should know best my dear."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"I still can't believe you never told me." Makoto said as she hit Trowa with another news paper.  
  
It was only a day after the truth had come out. And this story was still the headline.  
  
"I didn't think it really mattered. She's grown up now." Trowa replied.  
  
"She's our sister. Wow." Said Andrew.  
  
"And soon Scarlet-sama will be part of our family." Added Gohan.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Yelled Makoto.  
Everyone on the plane froze. Yes plane. They were on their way to France for the wedding.  
  
"My family was perfect. I worked my ass off to get that! Then Duo had to run off with a girl. And YOU!" She yelled pointing a finger at Trowa. A finger we will not say.  
  
"Mom, calm down." Said Andrew. "People are starting to stare."  
  
She slumped down in her seat.  
  
Gohan went back to the letter he was working on. He wanted to tell Sasami something. He wanted her to know that he like her~as a friend  
.  
"All my secrets are out at least. Nothing more can happen." He said with a sigh.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Micah sat in her room hoping Kuroi would show up. And soon enough she did.  
  
"I'm sorry Micah dear. I had work to do." Kuroi said.  
  
"That's ok, we can have our tea now."   
  
"I cannot stay long. But be ware, stay out of our way little senshi. I do not wish to harm you." She said.  
  
Micah was shocked.   
  
Kuroi smiled faintly. And then she was gone.  
"What could she be talking about? Could she be one of the Dark Ones?" Micah asked herself.  
  
"Yes," replied Scarlet.  
  
Micah turned around to see Scarlet dressed in a tight short red dress and gold armor. Kitoshi wore a purple dress and silver armor.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Micah.  
  
"The battle has begun." Replied Scarlet.  
  
There was a flash of light and then both Scarlet and Kitoshi were gone, leaving poor Micah alone.  
  
The two girls arrived on a black desert plane.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Nozomi and her fraternal twin sister Kokurami were busy fencing in their living room.  
  
Kokurami had her blonde hair pulled back in to a pony tail.   
  
Suddenly Micah, Menz, Celeste, Ashley, and Himiko were standing in the room.  
  
"The battle begins." Said Himiko.  
  
"Hoshi Murasaki make-up!" Yelled Nozomi.  
  
Kokurami slide her glove on. The gem on the top of the glove lit up glowing light purple. Her armor and purple cape appeared.  
  
There was a flash and suddenly Kokurami was gone. Fallowed by another flash that took the lost senshi away.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Sailor Saturn, Sailor Venus, Sailor ChibiChibi, Sailor mars, Sailor Mercury, and the Sailor Starfighters assembled.  
  
"They will send for us." Said Sailor Mars.  
  
"They have the power to control the souls of the damned." Said Saturn. "Their army of the undead."  
  
Then there was the flash, and they were also on the black desert plane.  
  
"Where are we?" Asked James.  
  
"Another dimension." Replied Lee.  
  
"Where the souls of the eternally damned dwell." Added Tim.  
  
"So this sure ain't gonna be easy," Kokurami said.  
  
"Show yourselves Dark Ones!" Himiko called out.  
  
"You forget Himiko that I am the one to give orders." Replied Hikari-shi as she materialized before them.  
  
The Lost senshi got ready pulling out their weapons. Everyone stood ready to battle.  
  
"You will die for trying to destroy our world!" Yelled Menz as she charged with her dagger.  
  
"The same words spoken three hundred years ago." Said Hikari-Shi.  
  
Everyone looked puzzled and Menz froze.  
  
"A Senshi a lot like you destroyed my parents when I was little." She said calmly.  
  
"You parents made a deal with the Devil! They worked for the Dark Lord!" Replied Himiko defending her fellow senshi.  
  
"Is that an excuse to murder children's only family?" Replied Kuroi in an innocent and hurt voice.  
  
"They had too evil must fall," replied Ashley.  
  
"You can say that. You weren't two years old and watching blood ooze from your parents wounds. Their screams echoing off your very heart." Replied Hikari-shi.  
  
No one replied.  
  
"We were shunned. No one, not even you cared about their innocent children. Called us the devil spawn. We starved for many days. Kuroi became ill. She started to cough up blood. She was only two and I seven, what could I do?" Hikari-shi said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"We had to embrace the shadows. The Darkness took us in. Yes we lost our parents, but we would take revenge. I thought my parents were evil too. That was until I saw the brutality of the good people. Then I knew what I must do." Said Hikari-Shi.  
  
"Prepare to die. Your blood will wash the blood of our pain away. Maybe then we can move on. Living as children is not what we want. But to move on we must kill those who dealt the finally blow." Said Kuroi.  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	2. Episode 42

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 42   
  


Air date: Friday February 2 2001   
  


"Prepare to die. Your blood will wash the blood of our pain away. Maybe then we can move on. Living as children is not what we want. But to move on we must kill those who dealt the final blow." Said Kuroi. 

There was yet another blinding flash and everyone was alone. Alone in the blackness of the dessert plane. 

"Arise my dark minions, and spread your hell!" Yelled Hikari-shi for somewhere that no one could see. 

The sand in front of Nozomi began to rise forming a human like shape. It became more and more apparent that it was turning human. Then the sand began to fall away, revealing peach skin, brown hair, and a light purple uniform. . . 

"It's me. . ." Nozomi whispered in awe. 

"Yes, it's you." Replied the other Nozomi. 

The real Nozomi stepped back putting her hands behind her back. When she pulled them back out, she had a bow and arrow. 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Said the other Nozomi as she tilted her head. 

Nozomi ignored her and drew the bow. An arrow flew through the air making a whistling sound. It sliced through the other Nozomi's left shoulder. 

Then the real Nozomi felt the pain as her own skin tore open. She dropped to the ground gripping her arm. 

"What's going on?" The real Nozomi wondered out loud. 

"You hurt me, your hurt yourself. You don't destroy me, you don't live." Replied the other Nozomi. 

Then the real Nozomi began to sink into the sand. 

"Help!" She cried.   
  


Next Scene   
  
  
  


Trowa and his family were in the air port waiting for Scarlet and Duo. Finally Duo showed up alone. 

"Mom, dad." He said. 

Makoto hugged him like there was no tomorrow. 

"What the fuzzies were you thinking?!" She yelled at him. "Running of like that!" 

"Hey, I wanted to get away. Things were barely crawling back there. Until the news about dad and Setsuna broke out." Duo replied. 

His mother grew very red and looked like she was going to explode. 

"Umm well, Scarlet and Micah weren't able to come they had some important business to attend to. But I'll drive you back to their castle." Duo said quickly. 

"Oh, man I really wanted to meet them." Said Gohan. 

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait for their return." He replied. 

They got into the car and headed back to the castle.   
  


Next Scene   
  


The sand rose up in front of Kokurami and quickly became a human girl. It looked just like her sister Nozomi. 

"Is that you Nozomi?" She asked. 

The girl before her was dripping with blood. Her eyes full of tears. She fell to the ground with a thud. 

Kokurami ran to her sister and placed Nozomi's head in her lap. 

"Nozomi, Nozomi, are you ok?" Asked Kokurami. 

Nomomi's eyes fluttered open. 

"I'm in pain. . . Please help me. .." She whispered. 

Nomomi's blood trickled down her face and onto Kokurami's skirt. 

Suddenly Kokurami let out a cry of pain as Nozomi stabbed a dagger into her left shoulder. She then pulled the dagger out and laughed. 

She titled her head and shoved Kokurami away. 

Kokurami's blood oozed from the wound and tears welled up in her eyes. "How, how could you be so cruel?" She asked. 

"I'm not your sister. But I am part of her. Hurt me, hurt her, kill me, and kill her. But you cannot leave until I am dead." Replied the fake Nozomi. 

"Oh God. . ."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Micah was alone. And had been for some time now. Very very alone. And then Kuroi appeared. 

"I told you not to come." She said softly. 

"I had to." Replied Micah. 

"Why? Why did you have to?" Asked Kuroi. 

"Because I want to save this world." She replied. 

"From what? From us? When it twas the good side that did the killing. We are just righting the wrong that was done to us. Then we will leave your world as it is." Replied Kuroi. 

"But the darkness inside you won't let it be at that. Killing us for what we did to you family what stop it. It'll want more and more." Replied Micah. 

Kuroi sighed. "You're most likely right. But this must happen no matter what the cost. Maybe this way both sides will understand that killing is not the way."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Hikari-Shi watched the on going battles. They had to pay. For the good of both sides. If they could have found another way to ride the town of evil none of this would have happened. None of it. 

"Mama, daddy, you will not go unavenged forever." She whispered.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi sat alone at home. She hadn't been called into battle. No matter, her powers weren't working. She couldn't transform. 

"What's wrong with me?" She asked. 

"I don't know, could it be anything worse than what's wrong with me?" Heero asked as he walked into the room. 

"Heero. . ." She whispered. 

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you Usako." He said as he sat next to her on the bed. 

She turned to look at him. 

He took her hand and stared into her blue eyes. 

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked. 

"Yes, I can. And I do." She replied. "But I am now Eagle's fiancee." She replied. 

"It's not too late to rekindle our old flame." Heero said. 

"That is if the I want to. There is now a child to consider." Usagi replied. 

Heero hung his head in defeat. 

She leaned up against him and sighed. 

"How is Fuu?" She asked. 

"Fine I suppose. She and I are in the middle of getting divorced." 

"That's awful. She loved you so much." Usagi replied. 

"But I love you more Usako. So much more." He said as he rapped his arms around her. 

"But I cannot forget Eagle." She said softly. 

Heero sighed.   
  


Next Scene   
  
  
  


The real Nozomi stood before the fake. And the real one was dripping with blood. After Nozomi had come back up from the sinking sand, it wasn't wet though, dry sand. . . The sand was hot though, like the inside of an oven. She had felt like her skin was melting off. But there she was, unmelted. But bleeding from the battle with herself. 

"Just give up now. If you die, then your sister will be freed with no strings attached." Said the other Nozomi. 

"Give up now, and my sister goes free. . ." She echoed. 

The other Nozomi nodded. 

"I could insure the safety of my sister. . ." She trailed off. 

The other Nozomi nodded. 

Nozomi dropped to her knees as the loss of blood was draining. 

"My sister, or myself. . ." 

"DON'T GIVE UP HOPE!" A voice called out over the entire plane. It was Micah's voice.   
  


****** thank you to Nabiki for her help with Usagi and Heero. She came up with the idea that they should at least be friends again, oh, and you never know what else could happen. . .****** ****


	3. Episode 43

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 43   
  


"Myself, or my sister." Nozomi repeated. 

She dropped her bow and arrow into the sand. 

"For my sister." Nozomi said. 

The other Nozomi laughed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Blood stained Celeste's skirt. But she refused to strike the figure before her. 

"What's the matter deary? Afraid to spill a little blood? You weren't afraid to kill in your past life." The Himiko look-a-like taunted. 

"Stop it!" Celeste cried as she covered her ears. 

"Stop it!" The demon mocked. 

Celeste clutched her small sword. She wouldn't let this thing get to her. Celeste got to her feet and pointed the sword at the fake Himiko. 

"What if. . . I were the real Himiko?" 

Celeste narrowed her eyes. 

"Demons can shape shift. . .but they can also possess people." 

"Oh my. . ." Celeste trailed off.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Pretty little Fuu. That's what your mommy called you." Said Hikari-Shi. 

Fuu nodded. 

"You Fuu, you tried to save my parents. But when they threatened to kill you too, you sold us out." Hikari-Shi said sounding so very hurt. 

"I do not remember." Replied Fuu. 

Hikari-Shi placed a finger on Fuu's forehead, and all the memories of her past life flooded into her. 

"Now, now tell me what you see." Said Hikari-Shi. 

"Me. Telling the people not to kill you too. Pleading over and over that you might live. Asking that you not suffer the same fate as your parents." Fuu replied. 

"Nani?" 

"It's true. I asked that you not die too. I promised you wouldn't hurt a soul. But I also had to leave town. My social statuses for you safety." Fuu replied. "And I failed. You did do just as I promised you wouldn't." 

"Fuu. . . I am so sorry. . ." Hikari-Shi whispered. 

"Again and again you destroy what I had!" Fuu said sadly. 

"I. Fuu. Please forgive me." Replied Hikari-Shi. 

Fuu sighed. It was such a big thing to ask. And yet so small. . .   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi stood by a window in her room while Heero sat on the bed. 

"How many times do you plan on breaking my heart Heero?" She asked. 

"Not a single time more!" He replied. 

"I don't know. You really expect me to come back to you? After you dumped me without a single thought of my feelings? Leaving me alone." Usagi said in a cold tone. 

"Usagi, I'm sorry. I was just in lust with Fuu. I never loved her. And I never could." He replied. 

"And how many more woman will you lust after? I can't take it. I know Eagle can take care of me." Usagi replied.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi in her sailor uniform stood in front of Eagle. She smirked at him as she spoke. 

"Why? Why would you marry me?" She asked. 

Eagle frowned. There was something odd about her. 

"You don't love me, do you? Not when I carry the love child of Mamoru." Said Usagi coldly. 

"No, that's not true. I do love you! I have ever since I first saw you!" Eagle replied. 

"No. You pity me. Pity because Heero dumped me. Pity because I wanted Mamoru to never know we had a child. Because now he's married and living his own little happy life!" Usagi yelled. 

"No!" Eagle yelled back. "I don't pity you." 

Usagi's eyes began to glow red. "You will die." 

She took out her moon rod and Eagle closed his eyes, awaiting his death.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"I lost the love of my life when you played that tape for Heero." Fuu said. 

Hikari-Shi nodded her head. 

"I haven't slept since then." 

Hikari-Shi bit her lip. 

"I should hate you with a passion for as long as I live." Fuu said coldly. 

Hikari-Shi nodded. 

"But I don't. Hikari-Shi, I forgive you." Fuu said finally. 

"What?" 

"I forgive you." Fuu repeated. 

Hikari-Shi smiled. "That's what was holding me back. Your forgiveness. And my forgiving you." 

Hikari-Shi began to glow. And then she grew older right before Fuu's eyes. And she grew grey hair, and her she aged more and more. She shriveled up, smiling the whole time. 

"I am forgiven." She said softly. 

And then she fell to the ground. Fuu gasped as Hikari-Shi's body began to decompose. Then she was grey ashes on the dark sand. A soft wind blew and Hikari-Shi's ashes mixed with the black sand. 

Tears rolled down Fuu's cheeks. "I killed her." She sobbed. 

Some where the same thing happened to Kuroi. The demons tormenting the others were gone. The black sand turned into green grass. They were in the park back in Japan. 

"Winds of healing," Fuu whispered. 

A wave of magic covered everyone, healing all their wounds. And then everyone in a flash was back in their homes.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Eagle walked into Usagi's room. 

"Eagle!" She cried as she ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright!" 

He hugged her back, and then realized Heero was in the room. 

"Heero! What are you doing in my house?!" He yelled. 

"I came to take back what's mine. I know I was stupid to ever let Usako go." Heero replied. 

"Yeah, it was. And it was cruel. Leaving here just before he wedding, and when she's carrying a child!" Eagle said angrily. 

"Your child. You were gonna just let her marry me anyway." Heero replied. 

Eagle froze. He hadn't thought about that when he told every that the child was his. 

"Usako, why don't you go get something to drink? Then maybe we'll watch a movie." Eagle said. 

She smiled sweetly and then left. 

"Look, I'm not gonna let you hurt her again." Eagle said. 

"You'll hurt her more not letting her marry me." Heero replied. 

"I can take care of her. Give her everything she and our child needs. And I love them both so much can't you see it will tear me apart?" 

"I thought you just wanted her to be happy. If that's true then give her back to me. She'll leave you sooner or later. Of corse you'll pay child support 'cause it's only right." Heero replied. 

"But Usako has become such a big part of my life!" Eagle cried. 

Whenever he was home he's spend that time with her. When she still lived at her own home he had done the same. He payed attention to her. How could he live without her now? 

"What you're asking me to do is give up a big part of my life." Eagle said quietly. 

"She was part of my life first." Heero replied. 

"I guess we should let her decide." Eagle said finally. 

"My father said that he'd let me back into the family if I married Heero." Usagi said as she entered the room. "Marring Eagle would bring me nothing. He wants Heero's importing ships." 

"So then, you will marry me?" Heero said. 

"Yes. I will." She replied. 

"And you love him right?" Eagle asked. 

"Oh Eagle! Don't even ask, you know the answer." Usagi replied. 

He nodded. "Very well then." 

Eagle took out his sword and pointed it right at Heero, "hurt her in anyway shape or form, and I will kill you on the spot. You won't even know what hit you." Eagle said calmly. 

Heero nodded. 

"Goodbye Usagi-san." Eagle said and then hurried out of the room. 

"He's hurt." Usagi said. 

"He looked fine to me." Heero replied. 

"No he is. His heart is broken. I know that feeling." Usagi replied. 

"No matter. Let's go back home." Heero suggested. 

"Home." She echoed. 

~*~*thank you to Nabiki for helping me decide to put Heero and Usagi back together!~*~* 


	4. Episode 44

**_Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera_** Episode 44 

Air date: Tuesday February 6th 2001   
  


Umi and Menz were busy getting ready for their party. 

"Menz, you are brilliant!" Said Umi. 

"I already know that, but continue." Menz replied. 

Umi laughed. "This sleep over party is a great idea. I had tons of ice cream and other junk food sent here." 

"I bought the perfect pajama's. Flannel camouflage." Menz said as she held up the shopping bag. 

Umi held up a Block Busters bag. 

"We have X-Men as requested by Hikaru, Notting Hill for all us romantics. And Titanic so we can cry out eyes out." Said Umi. 

"What? No Disney movies?" Said Menz laughing. 

"No, no kids invited." Umi replied. 

Umi put the tapes away while Menz answered the door. 

"Hey Ayeka-chan, Usagi-chan!" Menz greeted them. 

Ayeka held up a bag full of chocolate. And Usagi had the donuts. 

"Wow, we're gonna weigh a million pounds!" Umi yelped. 

"This is a girl's only gorge fest." Said Ayeka.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Darkness. It's all I can see. I'm lost. . ." Whispered a girl's voice. 

Suddenly there was a flash and the girl was no longer in the dark. 

"How odd," said the girl. "I never remember having flesh and blood before." 

The cold wind tickled her bare skin on her arms. She wore nothing but a black gown, and without sleeves. 

"I must kill. . . I must kill Himiko. . . Commander of the good. Yes. She. . . Must. . . Die!"   
  


Next Scene   
  


Himiko was busy helping Celeste un pack in her room. 

"I can't believe your mom and dad are ok with me living with you guys." Celeste said as she put a picture frame on her dresser. 

"It's no problem. We've got the room. Lee will be moving out soon and then you can have your own room. But for now staying in mine will have to do." Himiko said. 

"Hey it's better than being back in the States. I just didn't like it there. They really have bad animation. They're still watching our old shows. . ." Celeste said with a laugh. 

"Really?" Himiko yelped. 

"Yeah they're only just getting around to dubbing a lot of old stuff." Celeste replied. 

Himiko shook her head. 

"HIMIKO! You left your AIM on and some weirdo's online yelling about soap!" James yelled from the family room down stairs. 

"Oops," Himiko said with a laugh. 

She ran down stairs. "Not soap you baka, soap opera. Soap is just shortened." Himiko said. 

"Well it sure ain't anime that's for sure." He mumbled. "Now get off 'cause I wanna send something." 

"Oooh, it's almost valentines day, are you sending a valentine?" Himiko asked. 

"No!" 

"Oh. Then it must be one of those things from ecrush.com where you send a card to your crush and they can reply, without you ever knowing!" Himiko said excitedly. 

"No way!" He said as he shoved her off the seat. 

"Whatever see ya." She replied as she went back to helping Celeste. 

"Your brother is the only thing I didn't miss. Ok well maybe. 'Cause I don't have one myself." Celeste said. 

"Oh, well if you ever go back, take him with you!" Himiko replied.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Ayeka, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Usagi, and Menz were all eating while watching Notting Hill. 

"We really need to do this more." Ayeka announced. 

"Cool pajama's Menz, you look like you're ready for the army, an army of food ne?" Said Hikaru with a laugh. 

Menz nodded. "Someone must conquer these chocolates. And I am that someone." 

Both Fuu and Usagi were silent. Finally though Usagi broke the silence. 

"Fuu, I'm sorry." 

"It's ok. I mean I was the one who stole him from you. I just. I just got the sense, at the time that you didn't love him. And I knew I did." Fuu replied. 

"You were right. I didn't know who I loved." Usagi said with a sigh. 

"And now?" Fuu questioned. 

"And now." Usagi echoed. "And now I do." 

"That's good. I'm glad you love Heero as much as he loves you." Fuu said with a smile. 

"Mmm." Usagi replied. 

"Umm. Usagi, here." Fuu said as she held her hand out. 

There was the engagement ring along with a wedding ring. 

"I guess these really belong to you now." Fuu said as her eyes sparkled with tears. 

Usagi couldn't bring herself to take them from Fuu's trembling hand. 

"You never know just what you have until it's no longer yours to have and to hold." Fuu said as she turned her hand over, dropping the rings into Usagi's hand. 

"Fuu. . ." Usagi began. 

Fuu shook her head. "No need to say anything." She said as she whipped her eyes on her sleeve. 

Usagi bowed her head. _What could she say to that?_   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kitoshi helped Scarlet step into her dress. 

"Better suck it in Scarlet baby," Kitoshi joked. 

Scarlet laughed nervously. She was trembling while Kitoshi tried to zip the dress up. 

"Are you trying to create a human earth quake? If so then you're doing great." Kitoshi said. 

Micah laughed. 

"Oh God!" Scarlet yelped. 

"What?!" Micah replied. 

"What if Duo doesn't want to marry me? And and he. . .He doesn't show up. He locks himself in the bathroom!" Said Scarlet. 

"Oh no, I'm sure he wouldn't do that." Said Micah grinning. 

"He'd hide in a room with a tv. Only girls hide in the bathroom." Kitoshi finished. 

"Ahhh don't say that!" Scarlet yelped. 

"Ok now something old," Micah said as she held up an old gym sock. 

Scarlet laughed. 

"Something new," said Kitoshi as she picked up a tooth brush. 

Micah held up a stuffed bunny. "Something borrowed." 

And Kitoshi handed her a tissue box. "Something blue." 

Scarlet rolled her eyes. 

She actually had her mother's old wedding Vail. Her new white diamond heart necklace. She borrowed Kitoshi's white gloves. 

"Oh noooooooo!" Scarlet cried. 

"No blue huh?" Said Kitoshi. 

Scarlet nodded. 

"You've got blue flowers on your under wear." Micah pointed out. 

"Yeah, but not everyone at the wedding gets to see." Scarlet replied. 

Micah handed her a blue beaded bracelet. 

"It's one of those ones that are supposed to influence your mood or whatever." Micah said. 

"Thanks!" Scarlet replied. 

"Ready?" Kitoshi asked. 

"Umm. Ready as I'll ever be!" Replied Scarlet.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


"Nova my child, do you want to see that Magic Knight again?" Debonair asked Nova. 

"Yes!" Nova replied. 

Debonair laughed. It's one of those really long bad lady kinda laughs. And then Nova was gone. Gone to torment Hikaru. 

"Yes! Earth will soon crumble. Cephiro may be saved. But not Earth. Earth will be eaten alive by it's own fear!" Debonair said as she laughed again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Episode 45

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 45 

Air Date: February 7 2001 

Hey happy belated birthday to Micah a.k.a. Small Serenity!   
  


Quatre sat at a table working on his chemistry home work. He had already folded the laundry and washed the dishes. And Kiyone was busily doing her chores. 

"Quatre, you know I love you. . .BUT PUT THE FREAKIN' SEAT DOWN!" Kiyone yelled from the bath room. 

Quatre looked up from his chemistry book. 

"Why? It's gonna have to go back up again." He replied. 

"You're just supposed to." Kiyone called back. 

She came into the room holding a fashion magazine. 

"Are you worried you're gonna fall in?" Quatre asked. 

She smacked him with the magazine in her hand. "What am I gonna do with you?" She said as she laughed. 

"I'm sorry Kiyone-ko. I'll really try to remember to put the seat down." Quatre said with a sigh. 

"It's ok. I'm just not used to living with a guy. I mean my dad's broken in ya know? He's been living with my mother." Kiyone said. 

"Oh. Man I'm not a horse so don't think about breaking me in." Quatre mumbled.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Eagle sat in his study. He had his feet on the desk and his hand behind his head. 

Tenchi came into the room and turned on a lamp. 

"Come on Eagle, let's go the bar." Tenchi said as he shoved Eagle's feet of the desk. 

"No thanks. I just feel like sitting here in the dark." Eagle replied as he turned the lamp off again. 

"If you sit around here you're gonna collect dust." Tenchi said. 

Eagle sniffed and slumped in his seat. 

"I miss her." Eagle said finally. "And I'm must worried about her." 

"Don't worry. She's my sister and I'll keep an eye on her." Tenchi promised. 

Eagle let out a heavy sigh. 

"Now, let's go out to that bar so we can get you a new girlfriend." Tenchi suggested. 

Eagle shook his head.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"How odd," said the girl. "I never remember having flesh and blood before." 

The cold wind tickled her bare skin on her arms. She wore nothing but a black gown, and without sleeves. 

"I must kill. . . I must kill Himiko. . . Commander of the good. Yes. She. . . Must. . . Die!" 

Then she shivered and rapped her arms around herself. 

"I must find a place to stay. One with negative energy. A welcoming home." The girl said as she started walking. 

She passed quit a few of the town houses. But it was in font of Heero's mansion that she stopped. 

"Here. Something horrid has happened here. In this house is more negativity than any where else." The girl said thoughtfully. 

She then knocked on the door and awaited an answer. 

The door opened and the door man gave her a funny look due to her un seasonal dress. 

"May I come in?" She inquired. 

Heero joined them at the door. "It's cold out, let her in." 

The girl stepped in and squinted in the light. Her teeth chattered involuntarily. 

"Have someone tend to her." Heero said before disappearing into a room. 

Heero shuffled through a stack of papers. "If I don't marry Usagi, I'll go bankrupt. There's no way around it. And then I'd be left with nothing. I can't believe that Fuu's families importing company is doing better than mine. They're just too big for me to keep up with." 

He looked again at the statistics. 

"I'll explain it all to her when we're married. If I do it now she'll think I married her for her money and business. And it's not entirely true. I do love her a lot."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Nozomi, Hotaru, Sasami, and Kokurami were in the living room. 

"Ok, now, do you see this board?" Kokurami asked. 

Everyone else nodded. 

Kokurami had an easel set up with paper on it. One of those big ones they use on planning meetings and stuff. 

She took her red marker and drew a girl figure. 

"See that?" She asked. 

Again they nodded. 

Then she drew a heart. 

"Ok now, we all know what's coming up soon. The schools valentines day dance. Now we all need dates this year. I mean come on, we're 13!" Kokurami stressed. 

Nozomi nodded and stood up. 

"I know what you're planning. We need to work out a strategy for getting dates." Nozomi said. 

Kokurami nodded. "See now everyone tonight needs to think of who they want to go with. Or at least I guess who we're gonna tag to dance." 

"I was thinking about asking James." Said Sasami. 

Everyone stared at her. 

"What did you just say?" Hotaru asked. 

"I want to ask James." 

"No way 'cause you're going out with Gohan!" Said Nozomi. 

"Not any more. He sent me a letter saying that he just wants to be friends." Sasami said. 

Everyone looked sad. 

"But hey now there's James!" She said happily. 

*sweat drops for all* 

"Well, I have a confession. . ." Hotaru began. 

Everyone's eyes got wide. 

"Zazu already asked me to go with him." Hotaru finished. 

Sasami fell off the couch. 

"Nani?!" Nozomi exclaimed. 

"He asked this evening just before I came over. He likes me ya know." 

"The Zazu? I mean he's one of the most cute and funny guys in the whole school!" Said Kokurami. 

Hotaru nodded. "The one and only." 

"No fair. . ." Nozomi mumbled.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Celeste hung up the phone. 

"So, didja get the job?!" Himiko asked excitedly. 

"Yup! I'm gonna be working on the late night on the Hidden Passions Radio Hotline!" Celeste said excitedly. 

"Woohoo!" Himiko said as she twirled around the room. 

"I'll be working with Karrot and Emeraude wow!" Celeste said as her eyes got all starry. 

"I'll have to start taping the show, when do you start?" Himiko asked. 

"Tomorrow actually 'cause I said I wanted to." Celeste replied. 

"Alright you go girl!" Himiko cheered. 

"Go where?" Asked James. 

"Go and work that's where. She's gonna be a host for the Hidden Passions show!" Himiko said. 

James got out the ice cream. "That stupid show?" He said. 

_Haha they'll never guess that I actually listen to it. It's actually not_ _half bad. _James said to himself. 

"You gotta call up sometime Himiko and profess your love to someone. Whoever it is that you're madly in love with." Said Celeste. 

"Umm. . ." Himiko said as she blushed. 

"Oh man I'm outta here!" James yelped.   
  


Thanks you to Queen Celestia for the idea about Celeste doing the radio show!   
  



	6. Episode 46

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 46 

Air Date: Thursday February 8th 2001 

Warning! I'm changing my Pen Name to FuuMegami to match my AIM screen name!   
  


Fuu sat silently watching the Titanic sink. It was much like her own life sadly. There had a been the burst of passions, and then the boat sank. 

"Hikaru," said someone in a sing song voice. 

Hikaru whirled around to see Nova. 

"Get out of here!" Hikaru yelled as she slide her glove on her hand. 

Nova laughed. "Hikaru must play with me and only me!" 

Umi got really mad. "Now come on Nova! We're having a good time without you! If she wanted to play with you and only you she'd be sleeping over your house watching Titanic!" 

Nova's eyes got all teary and she sniffed. "Hikaru, I love you! That's why I must kill you!" 

Hikaru drew her sword. 

"No fighting our new Den!" Menz yelped. 

"You know Hikaru, you're so cute when you bleed!" Nova said laughing. 

Nova raised her swords and charged at Hikaru. 

"Noooooooo!" Ayeka screamed so loud that Nova dropped her swords and covered her ears. 

"What?!" Umi yelled. 

"Jack! He's dead!" Ayeka wailed. 

"Oh no!" Nova yelped. "This movie makes me cry!" 

Nova started to cry. Then she sat down on the carpet and watched along with the rest of the girls.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Ready?" Kitoshi asked. 

"Umm. Ready as I'll ever be!" Replied Scarlet. 

Micah pulled back the dark red curtain to reveal the church and it's guests. 

Scarlet backed up and tripped on her own dress. She fell backwards. 

"I don't know if I want to do this!" She said as she trembled. 

"Don't worry, it'll be ok!" Said Kitoshi as she helped Scarlet to her feet. 

"Yeah don't even think about the six live tv camera's out there!" Micah said cheerfully. 

"TV CAMERA'S?!" Scarlet yelled. 

Kitoshi and Micah pushed Scarlet out where everyone could see her. Everyone in the room, all different types of royalty and what not, gasped. 

Scarlet looked stunning, and scared to death. She just froze in front of everyone and stared. 

The music started and she still didn't move. 

_Oh right, now you can risk your life but you can't walk down the isle?!_ She yelled at herself. 

Finally she relaxed enough to find her legs once more. And she started down the isle. 

_This isle will lead you to the rest of your life. . ._ She told herself. 

She turned around and bumped into Kitoshi. 

"Nuh-uh you are not turning back! You'd regret it for the rest of your life!" Kitoshi whispered. 

Scarlet whimpered and turned around. When she got to the end of the isle Duo was waiting for her. 

Her father was too sick to give her away, so they just skipped that part. 

The priest opened his book and said, "Scarlet repeat after me. I Scarlet, take thee Duo." 

"I Scarlet take thee Duo." Scarlet repeated. 

"To have and to hold." 

"To have and to hold." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"From this day forth as long as you both shall live." 

"From this day forth as long as we both shall live." 

She slipped a golden ring onto Duo's finger and smiled. 

"Duo, repeat after me. I Duo, take thee Scarlet." 

"I Duo take thee Scarlet." 

"To have and to hold." 

"To have and to hold." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"From this day forth as long as you both shall live." 

"From this day forth as long as we both shall live." 

Duo slipped a gold wring onto my Scarlet's shaking finger. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The Priest said as he snapped the book shut and smiled. 

Duo gave Scarlet a long and passionate kiss. 

Mean while John cursed Duo's very existence.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero sighed as he looked over the guest list for the wedding. Eagle had been invited. Usagi insisted. Heero saw no point to inviting him. He wouldn't come anyway. At least that's what he thought at first. 

The phone rang three times before Heero bothered to pick it up. 

"This is Eagle Vision, add me to your attending list." Eagle said. 

Heero was rather surprised. And upset. He didn't want Eagle there. 

"Sure thing." Heero mumbled before hanging up. 

He looked at both of the framed pictures on his desk. One was him and Fuu, and the was him and Usagi. 

"I really should get ride of the picture of Fuu." Heero said out loud. 

"Then why don't you?" Said the girl as she entered the room. 

Heero looked up at the girl. "Who are you?" 

"I am Katana." 

Heero handed her the picture frame of Fuu. "Here, you can throw it out if you like." 

She nodded and turned to leave the room, pausing only to toss the picture frame in the can outside his room. 

She then wandered off into the house in search of energy waves. 

Heero got up and snuck out of the room. He couldn't help but take the frame out. He instead put the picture and it's frame in a filing cabinet along with the wedding photos.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Rei pulled the blankest up over her head. In the morning she would be leaving for her first tour ever. This was a big step. And she was gonna miss Lee. 

She recalled the conversation that had that night.   
  


*Flash Back*   
  


_"You better not forget me," Lee said as he poked Rei in the stomach._

_"How could I?" She replied._

_"You're gonna be so popular, better than Pink or whatever in the States. Brinany Spears worst night mare. Yeah that would be you." He said laughing._

_"And you'll still be waiting when I get back?" She asked. "You won't forget me?"_

_He shook his head. "No way!"_

_She then kissed him. And it was nothing like the kisses they'd had before. It was full of passions. And when they touch it was like a magical reaction._

_"I love you." Rei whispered._

_He ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too Rei."_   
  


*End Flash Back*   
  


"Mmm I do love you. . ." Rei whispered into the night.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Good night!" Kiyone called from her room. 

"Good night!" Quatre called back as he laid down on the couch. 

He closed his eyes and drifted off into a sort of day dream about Kiyone. It was one of his favorite things to do. Even if she was right in the same apartment as him. 

Kiyone on the other hand tossed and turned in her bed. A terrible dream haunted her. 

"I'm coming Kiyone. And when I find you, you will die." A cold voice said. 

Kiyone could never see her face, but she knew it was a she. She had black feather wings. And always spoke in a cold tone. 

Kiyone shot up breaking out of the dream. 

"Quatre!" She yelled as loud as she could. 

He fell off the couch and onto his face. 

"Darn it not again my poor face." He mumbled. 

He ran into her room as fast as he could though. 

"Are you ok?" He asked as he took her hand. 

Her hand was damp. She was covered in sweat from head to toe. 

"Yeah, yeah, it was just a dream." She whispered. 

Her breathing became more normal. 

"Why don't you take a shower?" Quatre suggested. 

She shook her head. "No, I wanna be here with you." 

He hugged her, even if she was all sticky. 

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause you." She whispered. 

"Anything for you Kiyone." He replied. 

She fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder what that dream was that scared her so. But she always said she didn't remember. And he wondered if it wasn't true. 

"Don't worry, we'll protect her," Jamuna whispered. 

Quatre couldn't, of course, hear Jamuna. But the promise was real.   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Episode 47

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 47 

Air Date Friday February 9th 2001 

Sorry it's so short, but I wasn't feeling at that well yesterday or today really and it takes a brain to write this stuff lol so, forgive me!   
  


Quatre picked up the phone and dialed Ashley's number. He waited for her to answer. 

"Hey this is Ashley, and this better be good." The voice replied. 

It was six in the morning and he hadn't slept since Kiyone's night mare. 

"Yeah it is, I know today you and Kiyone have off for some kind of art appreciation thing day and umm I was wondering if you would stay with Kiyone today while I'm at school. She had another nightmare. Could you please?" Quatre pleaded. 

Ashley yawned. "Like you even have to ask. Sure I will I'll be over in five minutes." 

"Thanks I really owe you!" Quatre replied. 

Ashley laughed and then hung up. 

"What are you doing Quatre?" Asked Kiyone as she came in. 

"Just asking Ashley to stay with you today. I'm just doing what I promised. I told your parents I'd take care of you, and that's just what I'm gonna do." Quatre replied as he kissed her on the cheek. 

"Only because it'll make my parents and you happy. But really, I'm fine." Kiyone said as she got out the eggs. 

Quatre made a face remembering the last time they had eggs. 

"You weren't fine last night." He said as he got out a frying pan. 

She shivered at the memory of the dream. The woman with the black feathered wings. And her message. It scared her really.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi came home to find a girl in the mansion, one she didn't know. 

"Who are you?" Usagi asked looking worried. 

"Katana. My name is Katana." She replied. 

"I'm Usagi. Nice to meet you." Usagi said as she bowed. 

Katana bowed slightly. "Heero was nice enough to let me spend the night. I have no home of my own. At least one that I remember." 

"Oh! You poor thing!" Usagi cried as she hugged Katana. 

Katana's skin was cold as ice. 

"Why are you so cold?" Usagi asked. 

"That I do not know." Katana replied. 

Heero walked into the room then. 

"Usako! You're home!" He said happily. 

She kissed him lightly on the lips, but they had a guest of course. 

"All the guest are coming to our wedding. And it's only three days away!" He said. 

She smiled. "Fuu's coming too. We've actually come to terms with reality." Usagi said. 

Heero looked like she said that the devil was coming. 

He made a face at her but said nothing. No need upsetting her. The sooner they were wed the better!   
  


Next Scene   
  


Micah, Kitoshi, and Scarlet were all packing. 

"Are you sure you want to take us with you on your honey moon?" Kitoshi asked. 

Scarlet laughed. "Well, we'll be staying in a hotel we can get a few rooms." 

"So, you two actually want to be alone?" Micah teased. 

"Oh, well we spent the evening together and all!" Scarlet replied. 

Kitoshi laughed. "We don't need details though girlie!" 

Scarlet turned red. "Umm I wasn't thinking of telling you!" She yelped. 

Duo came in. "Am I interrupting anything?" 

"Well, Scarlet here was just telling us in detail what you two did last night!" Kitoshi said laughing. 

"Nah-uh!" Scarlet protested. 

Duo looked redder than a beet. 

"We're kidding!" Kitoshi said rolling her eyes. 

"Phew! That's good." He said as his face became more normal in color.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Katana studied a picture of Usagi. "She's pretty enough. She has money. But why is she just so cold and sad? Even I don't feel as empty as her." 

Katana continued too look around the house. She had to rest before she could attack. And when she did her mission would only be complete when Himiko was dead. Until then she was stuck on earth. 

"I was created for a reason." She said with a sigh.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Fuu sat in her room alone. 

"I wish Heero was mine. I really do. And it's totally selfish. . ." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

She laid her copies of their wedding pictures out on her bed. She wanted him back so badly. But he loved Usagi so much now. Now that he knew the truth about what she herself had done. _Usagi could never kill anyone_. She thought bitterly. 

Fuu shuffled the pictures again and sighed. 

"Will you ever be mine again?" She said outloud.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Ashley gave Kiyone a funny look as she tried to get the eggs out of the pan. Quatre had left Kiyone to cook, and you really would have though he'd had learned. 

"Umm, are you sure they're supposed to come out of the pan? Maybe they don't want to." Ashley suggested. 

"They come out when Quatre makes them." Kiyone replied. 

"They come out when me or my mom make them." Ashley said. 

Kiyone sighed. "At least I didn't burn them." 

Ashley nodded as she took out a knife. She sliced it up until the bites came out. 

"There!" Ashley said happily. "And I'll make the bacon." 

Kiyone nodded. "Don't trust me ne?" 

Ashley smiled. "Of course I do. But umm. Not with the food hehe." 

Kiyone got another cold chill that made her shiver and let a small whimper. 

"What?" Asked Ashley. 

"Well, umm I just get this strange feeling that something's coming for me. . ."   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Heero, is there something you're not telling me?" Usagi asked. 

Heero shook his head. "No way nothing at all." 

"Because I'm sick of your secrets and lies. You didn't tell me about Neherenia. Or about Fuu. So really I have no reason to believe that you're not lying to me." She said with a warning tone. 

"Really Usagi! I'm telling the truth. I really just can't wait to marry you that's why I moved the wedding up. Plus you'll fit into a dress better that way." Heero replied. 

Katana listened from around the corner. _You're so smart Usagi. . . He has other motives. But you of course won't realize it. You'd think this was a soap opera!_ Katana thought to herself. 

Usagi sighed. "You better not tell me some kind of shit after the wedding." 

He shook his head quickly. "No, nothing like that I assure you!" 

She gave him a side ways glance and sighed. She had to believe him or not. 


	8. Episode 48

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 48  
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1] don't forget to check out the website for characters profiles and more stuff coming soon, this week I hope!  
Kiyone lay asleep on the couch while Ashley watched Passions.   
  
  
*Kiyone's Dream*  
  
  
_Kiyone was running with all of her might as the winged woman flew over her. It didn't matter how fast she ran, the woman could easily match that speed.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kiyone cried.  
  
"Not until you have been wiped off the face of this earth!" The woman replied.  
  
Her black wings created a shadow over Kiyone. The woman swooped down and stood before Kiyone. She had long blonde hair. She barley had anything on either. Her black wings were spread out behind her.  
  
"Omae o korosu." (I'm going to kill you) The woman said as she pulled out a black sword.   
  
There was nothing Kiyone could do! She was going to die in her own dream plane!  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding light.  
  
"Dark Angel, you are to leave this dream plane at once!" A voice called out.  
  
"I'll be back!" The voice called back.  
_  
*End Dream*  
  
  
Kiyone awoke with a start.  
  
"Oh God the Dark Angel is after me." Kiyone cried.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Hotaru, Sasami, Nozomi and Kokurami all slammed their locker doors shut in unison.  
  
"Operation V-Day Dance is now in progress." Said Nozomi.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Before this day is through we will have dates for tomorrow's dance!" Nozomi said.  
  
Nozomi was determined to ask Ronan to the dance. The jr. High here had a tradition of girls asking the boys to the valentines day dance. Which made it all the more hard because asking a guy really wasn't easy.  
  
"I'm gonna ask Ronan," she mumbled as she stared at the floor thinking of how she'd do it.  
  
As she walked she bumped into some one. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said as she looked up.  
  
Much to her dismay she was staring right at Ronan! This was bad, very bad.  
  
"Umm I'm sorry I bumped in to you like that. But the truth is I was so busy thinking about you." Nozomi said.  
  
Good save.  
  
"Really?" Said Ronan as his blue eyes met hers.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to ask you to the dance tomorrow." She replied.  
  
"Ok sure." He replied.  
  
Score one for Nozomi!  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"Oh my God. Today's my first concert as The Three Lights opening act!" Rei said as she clapped her hands with delight.  
  
Her first concert would be in front of a rather large audience, including two princesses and a Duchess!  
  
"If I mess up this time it'll be certain for me and my career. . ." Rei told herself.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Lee.  
  
"That's easy for you to say! You and your brother and sister will be able to just watch." Rei said with a half hearted laugh.  
  
"Come on this isn't supposed to make you so upset. Relax!" Said Himiko.  
  
"You're right Himiko," Rei said smiling.  
  
"As always," Himiko teased.  
  
"Can I have your autograph? Because I know a lot of people who would freak if I had it now." Said James.  
  
"Hmmm." Replied Rei.  
  
"What? Are you already too famous to sign autographs?" Said Lee.  
  
Rei laughed. "Nah I'll never ever be too famous for that. Why don't I just give you one for you and then ones for all your friends?" Rei suggested.  
  
"Cool," James replied.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Kokurami walked down the school hallway heading for the lunch room. All she had to do was find him and ask. No big deal.   
  
"Hey Shane," Kokurami said as she approached him at his table.  
  
"Hey Kokurami, how are you?" He asked.  
  
They had been in the same math class two years in a row, what kinda luck is that?!  
  
Shane also has a twin brother, and his name is Ronan. Both look almost a like. They both have the same blue eyes and brown hair. (A.N. they look like young versions of Heero, hmmm)  
  
"I was um, wondering if you wanted to-" Kokurami started but someone cut her off.  
  
"Hey Shane!" The girl said.  
  
It was the stupid Cheer leaders captain. She sure acted like she was still in kinder garden!  
  
"I was wondering if you'd go with me to the dance!" The cheer leader, Theresa, said as she jumped up and down.  
  
"I-" Shane started.  
  
"Hey girl, I was talking. You really should know better than to interrupt me! And then you Shane acting like I didn't say anything!" Kokurami said angrily.  
  
"Sorry!" Shane said.  
  
"It's ok. But I guess now I shouldn't ask you if you want to go to the dance." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Go with you?" He mused.  
  
She looked down at her new black boots.  
  
"I'd love to." He finished.  
  
Now this surprised her, but hey! She had a date!  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Duo sat on the plane next to his new wife. They were so young, and had so much time together. At least, they wished it so.  
  
  
Duo's mind drifted back to the night before their wedding. When Scarlet had told him something that shook him to the very core.  
  
  
*flash back*  
  
  
"_Duo, before you marry me, I have something to tell you." Scarlet said softly as she took his hand.  
  
Duo gave her a worried look.   
  
"I didn't tell you this before because it's personal. I don't want everyone to know just yet, because then they'd all pity me." she began.  
  
Duo tightened his grip on her hand and prepared himself. but he could have never prepared himself for what she was about to say.  
  
"Duo, I'm dieing. I have brain cancer. The doctors say there really isn't much they can do it's taking over my brain. I have opted not to have chemo because it will only make things more painful."  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes and he tried to be strong.  
  
"How long have you been sick?" Duo asked.  
  
"Five months. I've been tired and all. And I had just hoped I could run away from it all. And that's when I met you. and You reminded me of myself. and my family." Scarlet said as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Duo held her close.  
  
"I won't live all that long. Maybe even less than a year. So unless you really love me, don't marry me." Scarlet said as tears rolled down he pale face.  
  
He whipped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Enough to marry me, even if I live only a few months?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes and we'll make the best of those months."  
"Please don't tell anyone. not even my father knows about this. I don't want them to worry about me or treat me special. so act like I'm normal ok?" Scarlet said.  
  
Duo nodded.  
_  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
  
Duo put his hand on Scarlet's. She was sounds asleep. And she looked so peaceful. He really hoped she was having good dreams. While he himself was tormented by the secret. But she wanted so much to live a normal life to the end. _And how could he deny her that?  
_  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	9. Episode 49

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 49 

Ai Date: Tuesday February 13th 2001   
  


It was the day after Rei first live performance, and the crowd had loved her! People sang along with her, since they already knew the words to her first single. 

Today she had to be up before the sun. Her manager said she needed to go over the dance steps again on the smaller stage. 

Suddenly there was a knock at her trailer door. She answered the door hoping it was a friend. But it was just a delivery man with a long white box. She signed for it of course. 

"Thanks you," she said as he handed her the box. 

He then left and she closed the trailer door. Inside the box were a dozen deep red roses. 

"Aww, Lee you're so sweet!" Rei said with a sigh. 

He had remembered to send her flowers on valentines day. 

"Being a star sure has it's down sides." Rei said softly.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero couldn't believe his luck. He had Usagi all to himself. What a fool he had been in letter her go. But he knew she's come back. She was just to nice and sweet to do any less. 

He had carefully charged everything for the wedding. If Goku, is Usagi's farther, or acting father, knew, he would be rather upset. And yes, that would be an under statement. He would never let Usagi marry him. Because it would ruin his busyness for sure. 

Heero smiled at the sleeping girl. She was pretty far along in her pregnancy, and yet still glowed with beauty. In about a month or so she would give birth to the baby. (A.N. this is a soap opera, time sometimes speeds up, 'cause come on, who wants Usagi pregnant for the rest of the season?!) 

"Soon we'll be married. Only one day left. And with today being Valentines day it's even better." Heero whispered. 

Usagi had agreed that a wedding the day after Valentines day would be super romantic. And it helped Heero out a great deal.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Tears rolled down Presea's cheeks as the police chief spoke. 

"He just wanted to do what's right. A man pulled a gun out and was holding the place up. He said that if they didn't give him all the money he'd kill the little girl." 

Presea covered her mouth as she cried. 

"Mamoru jumped the guy. He almost had him pinned, but the gun went off and a single bullet hit him in the head. He did with honor Presea-san." The chief finished. 

"No. . ." Presea cried. 

"We, the entire police force are sorry for you loss, we all knew him and his kindness well. The girl also told me to give you this note." 

Presea sank to the floor on her knees. She buried her face in her hands and cried.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"This is gonna be one wicked dance," Nozomi said as he slipped into her red dress. 

Kokurami was wresting with a dark pink dress. 

"Stupid zipper is stuck!" She yelped. 

Nozomi zippered her sister up and then moved on to her own shoes. 

"Come on! Mom's ready to go!" Said Nozomi as she rushed down the stairs. 

Kokurami chased after her sister and they rushed out to the car. Their mom dropped them off at school and told them to behave. The girls agreed and hurried in. 

"Nothing like a dance to cheer you up after saving the world." Said Nozomi. 

Hotaru nodded, just then Sasami and James showed up. 

"She dragged me here," James announced. 

Hotaru laughed. 

"Here come the boys," Nozomi whispered. 

Ronan, Shane, and Zazu were heading their way.   
  


Quare and Kiyone were helping Ashley with the dishes. Ashley had been nice enough to cook for them. The truth was though, Ashley was terrible worried about Kiyone. And this way she could keep an eye on her without seaming suspicious. 

"Wow Ashley-chan! You're such a great cook!" Kiyone said yet again. 

Ashley laughed. "You don't have to keep repeating yourself!" 

"Hey let's get on the Internet so we can hear Celeste on her show." Suggested Quatre. 

Ashley nodded. They went into the family room and booted the computer, and then logged onto the net. 

"Hey this is Celeste," the voice said over the computer radio. 

"Our new hostess," added Carrot. 

"And this is Hidden Passions." Said Emeraude. 

"Please feel free to call in with your requests, and dedications. Or any love confessions!"   
  


Next Scene   
  


"They'll be so surprised!" Said Scarlet. 

Duo nodded as he added the finishing touches to the cake. 

"I really feel like it's the least I can do. Sometimes I think about telling them. But then I think of how awful they themselves will feel after I tell them. I just want them to be happy." Scarlet said with a smile. 

Duo put his finger into the icing container. Then he put some on Scarlet's nose. 

"Hey!" She yelped. 

She smeared icing on his face. He then tickled her with his frosting covered fingers. 

"I love you Scarlet," he said. 

"Forever and ever, till death do us part ne?" Scarlet replied. 

He put more icing on her face. 

"Hey! Micah! Kitoshi! Gohan! Get in here!" Scarlet yelled. 

"I'm sure they'll love the cake," Duo said as he laughed at all the icing on Scarlet's face.   
  


Next Scene   
  


The DJ changed to the radio. 

"And now a request from a miss U.T. for a song by Ronan Keating called, 'If I Don't Tell You Now.'" Said a girl on the radio. 

"Let's dance!" Suggested Ronan, Nozomi's Ronan that is.   
  


I've kept it inside for the longest time 

And I can't keep keeping it in 

All this love that is inside my heart 

Maybe It's safer not to say that I care 

Maybe this road won't lead me anywhere 

But   
  


If I don't tell you now 

I may never get the chance again 

To tell you that I need you 

Tell you what I'm feeling 

If I keep these feelings in 

And if I don't say the words 

How will you hear what's inside my heart 

How will you know baby, if I don't tell you now   
  


I'd give anything to be in your dreams 

And I can't stand standing by 

With this dream locked inside my heart 

Maybe I'm only gonna make a mistake 

And there a chance maybe my heart will break, but   
  


If I don't tell you now 

I may never get the chance again 

To tell you that I need you 

Tell you what I'm feeling 

If I keep these feelings in 

And if I don't say the words 

How will you hear what's inside my heart 

How will you know baby, if I don't tell you now   
  


How will you know you're inside my soul 

Oh it's driving my crazy 

'Coz you don't see 

You're the world to me 

I'm so afraid to say the way that I feel, and   
  


If I don't tell you now 

I may never get the chance again 

To tell you that I need you 

Tell you what I'm feeling 

If I keep these feelings in 

And if I don't say the words 

How will you hear what's inside my heart 

How will you know baby, if I don't tell you now   
  


If I don't tell you now 

How will you hear what's inside my heart 

How will you know baby 

If I don't tell you now   
  


If I Don't Tell You Now 

From the solo album of Ronan Keating 

http://www.ronankeating.net 

Written by Diane Warren. Published by Realsongs 

(ASCAP). Produced, arranged and mixed by Steve Mac. 

Wngineered and programmed by Chris Laws at 

Rokstone Studios London. Mix Engineered by Matt 

Howe. Assistant Engineer: Daniel Pursey. Mastered 

by Aaron Chakraverty at 777 Productions, London.   
  



	10. Episode 50

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 50 

Air Date: Wednesday February 14th 2001 happy valentines day everyone! 

"This is probably the worst valentines day ever." Fuu sighed. 

She continued to type in her account password. She had ordered Heero and Usagi's wedding gift. But she'd be damned if she wanted to. But anyway she wanted to know it's shipping status. 

"Good it shipped yesterday." Fuu said. 

She looked at all the onto's on her bed. Tons of them were just Heero. But some of them were her and Heero together. 

"I'm being selfish," Fuu told herself. 

She put all the photo's into a shoe box and dropped it into the trash. 

"It's not fair to either of us if I won't let go. We're finished." 

She flopped down on her bed. 

"Now I just have to empty my mind." She said as another hot tear rolled down her face.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero had dinner brought to the mansion. He had the room filled with red roses and balloons. Floating candles sat in a crystal bowl giving off a warm glow. 

Usagi walked down the hall to the room where Heero had told her they would have dinner. 

Katana stopped her though. She came close to Usagi's face and whispered into her ear. 

"Beware, some one close to you is deceiving you." 

Usagi looked thoughtful, and rather weary. "Yes. You're right. Though how you know is a mystery to me Katana." 

Katana bowed. "I have my ways." 

Usagi continued down the hall. 

"Wow Heero, you really have out done yourself." Usagi said with a concerned smile. 

"Only the best for you." He replied as he pulled her chair out for her. 

She sat down and folded her hands in her lap. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Worried. I'm worried there's something you're not telling me. Something I need to know." Usagi replied. 

Heero choked in his drink. 

"So, there is something. Tell me." 

"It's nothing. I just. You see. You must. You must understand. I. I ordered some, some new flowers. I loathed the others. So we won't have the arrangement that you wanted. But I liked the other one. Understand?" Heero replied as he broke out into a sweat. 

"Hmm."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Umi and Menz were having their nails done for the wedding that would take place the next day. 

"I swear this is the only time I'm have this done." Menz grumbled. 

Umi laughed. "I hear ya." 

"Big weddings aren't worth the trouble." Menz announced. 

"That's for sure." Umi said a she flipped through a music magazine. 

Suddenly a chill ran up Menz's spine. A tingling in her mind set her on edge. 

"I get the feeling that something is going to happen at the wedding tomorrow. Things aren't going to go as smoothly as one would hope." Said Menz. 

"Oh no! Do you know what's gonna happen?" Umi asked. 

Menz shook her head. "Just that something will happen." Menz replied. 

Umi bite down on her lower lip. "Poor Usagi-chan, hasn't she been through enough?"   
  


Next Scene   
  


"I should never had let her go." Said Eagle. "I should have thought more about what would be best for her and the child. The baby deserves a stable home. I can provide that. Heero, hmm, something just tells me he can't. He's missing something? That's stupid." Eagle said outloud. 

"What could Heero possible not have that a child needs?" He said with a laugh. 

Eagle held in his hand the engagement ring he had given Usagi. Some part of him wished she'd come back. And ask to have that ring once again on her slim finger. And that she'd come of her own free will. 

"But she won't." Eagle reminded himself. 

He smiled as he looked at the ring. Even if it was only a few months, she had been his.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"That girl's death is the key. If she dies then I can leave the dream plane." Said Dark Angel. 

She watched through a bubble as Kiyone listened to a radio show. 

Another black winged angel joined the first one. 

"What is it that you hold against her?" Asked the second one. 

"Nothing. She is but the door way. Sacrifices must be made for freedom ne?" Replied Dark Angel. 

The other girl laughed. "They won't let you kill her. So give it up already."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Nozomi and Ronan danced for an hour straight. They were having so much fun! Finally they decided to take a break. 

"Phew!" Nozomi said as she sat down. 

"I second that," said Kokurami. 

"I'm having a great time though!" Said Nozomi as she took a swallow of her drink. 

"Yeah I always thought dances were a drag. Turns out I just need the right company." Said Ronan. 

Nozomi's heart fluttered. She nodded slowly trying to keep from jumping up and down. 

"I, I need to use the bath room." Said Nozomi. 

"We'll come," announced Hotaru. 

The four girls hurried off to the bath room. 

"Why does it take more than one girl to go to the bath room? Guys never ask another guy to go with them to the men's room." Said Ronan. 

James, Shane, and Zazu shrugged.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"So, how do you like the job?" Carrot asked Celeste during a commercial break. 

_Yeah 'cause you're such a hottie, _Celeste thought to herself. _Ahh I can't say that, thank goodness I didn't say that. . . I would have been stupid. _

"I love it. Great people great work." She replied. 

_That was dumb too_. . . She said kicking herself. 

"Can't argue with that Celeste-chan!" He replied laughing. 

She almost melted into her seat. _He was soooooo cute!_

"It really is great working with you." She said. 

Emeraude laughed. "Glad someone likes working with him! I must have been for too long! Even if it's only been a year." 

Celeste laughed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi pushed her food around on her plate. She stared at the candles floating in the bowl. 

Heero was droning on about the wedding and though it was extremely rude she wasn't listening. 

"Eagle. . ." She whispered. 

She felt so bad. She had been so cold and cruel in leaving him. She's have to say sorry and try to make it up to him after her wedding. Maybe she could find him a girlfriend. 

"Oh Eagle. . ." 

She watched the flame dance about and lost herself in her own thoughts. 

Heero watched, and wonder himself what she was thinking of. _Was it him? What thought was she having about him? Did she doubt him?_


End file.
